Blaze Palm
An ancient Kitoujutsu style of hand to hand combat centered around chakra enhanced attacks delivered in a barrage of fluid open palm strikes. Unlike most chakra enhanced taijutsu styles the Blaze Palm's goal is not to increase the force behind the attacks, nor is it to target an opponent's chakra points like Gentle Fist. In fact the method in which this style derives its power is to cause painful burns with every strike. This technique is performed by constantly gathering energy from the surrounding area and coating one's hands with it. This energy manifests itself as an faded orange chakra shapes itself similar to a flame. This combat style is separated into three levels of difficulty, with each providing an increasingly powerful effect. One is able to alternate between any of the levels they have mastered at will, allowing them to change their damage output at will. While this technique is considered Kitoujutsu there is no known incantation and instead mastery of the style in gained through meditation and activated through placing one's palms together. Also as this technique is solely dependent on outside energy for use it requires no chakra input by the user and only requires chakra control. Doriyaku Fuyutama, a modern user of this technique, has additionally modified this technique to be used upon a sword. In this way the user can still maintain the abilities of the technique, but allows the aforementioned abilities to be initiated through contact with the enhanced sword. Furthermore, a sword enhanced via this technique can easily burn away wind techniques similar to a fire technique, but doesn't become enhanced due to the fact that it is not a ninjutsu. Level One In the first level of the Blaze Palm the chakra around the user hands maintains the normal orange color and flows slowly around the user's hands. The strikes performed during this level of the style can easily cause noticeable and painful burns with even a single graze. In this way heavy damage isn't done with every strike, but the slow build up on burns can soon become excruciating. When contacting the flesh of an opponent this level of the style causes audible sizzling noises as the opponent is struck. Level Two When performing the second level of the Blaze Palm the user no longer causes superficial burns that slowly add up and thus begin to inflict substantial damage. As such in this level of the style the chakra begins to move much more quickly around the user's hands. With each strike in this style the user causes the material they come in contact with to undergo combustion by releasing the necessary amount of energy to spark the reaction. Practitioners of this level eventually learn the exact amount of energy to release in a single strike, and the amount of energy needed to trigger combustion in different materials, maximizing the use of this style. While learning this style it is not uncommon for the user to receive burns on their hands as they learn how to control the chakra in the strikes. It should be noted that this level requires substantially more chakra than the previous level and as such is usually activated and deactivated as necessary. As per the increased damage of the style, users of the level two Blaze Palm utilize a more aggressive set of strikes. Level Three The final level of the Blaze Palm, and the most difficult requires great deal of skill. While it doesn't require the user to absorb more energy from the surroundings than the second level style, it does require a substantial amount of chakra control to successfully master. The chakra around the user's hand is substantially more noticeable appearing as violently white moving energy, a testament to its power. In this level the user is able to create moderate explosions upon contact with the target by rapidly condensing oxygen and triggering its combustion. While the chakra surrounding the user's hands provides a defense from the explosions, these explosions can easily cause the target heavy tissue damage, which would require immediate medical attention, or easily shatter stone. Many who have attempted to master this final level have developed irreversible damage upon their hands, making it a risky skill to obtain. User's of this style are surprisingly less aggressive than those primarily using level two, usually ending a fight with a single strike. Trivia *This technique's name is a pun of combustion (Nenshou, 燃焼), which is possible effect of the style.